Songes
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une nuit comme une autre, une nuit où un cauchemar le réveillera, le poussant dans une frénésie désormais habituelle où il se devra de vérifier que ceux qu'il aimait allaient bien...


Ah ah ah. Non, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore des pages à taper pour mon mémoire qui ne se rendra pas mardi tout seul ou encore les annexes à mettre en page, voir même les autres devoirs sadiquement donnés par mes profs alors que la fin des cours approchent à grand pas pour moi... Et que je suis très mal concentrée chez mes parents T.T Mais non, au lieu de faire tout cela, j'ai préféré copier mon dernier OS en date pour vous le faire partager. Je suis trop gentille, que voulez-vous ~

Bon, pour la petite histoire, la plupart des éléments de ce texte viennent des délires que j'ai avec ma chère **Gwenn** qui n'aura donc même pas une quelconque surprise en me lisant... Mais son passé m'obsédait trop, c'est pourquoi j'ai finalement choisit de l'écrire xD J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture à vous ~

Songes

* * *

**On croit que les rêves, c'est fait pour se réaliser. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : c'est que c'est fait pour être rêvé.**

* * *

Un mouvement léger. Un autre, un peu plus prononcé. La respiration qui se bloquait, brièvement. Et les yeux qui s'ouvraient brutalement au moment où l'air lui arrivait à nouveau aux poumons. Noir. Il faisait encore nuit, comme à chaque fois. Il était bien dans sa chambre, le faible rayon lunaire qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce à travers les volets lui permettait de reconnaître le contour des meubles qui la composaient malgré l'obscurité. L'homme près de lui n'avait pas bronché, toujours endormit. Cela aussi, c'était devenu habituel. Comme il savait qu'écouter son souffle paisible et rester contre son corps chaud ne lui permettrait pas de faire refluer la panique qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il savait tout à fait que c'était une peur irrationnelle. Mais il savait aussi qu'il se devait de vérifier. Être sûr. Il se leva silencieusement sans paraître sentir le froid sur sa peau, attrapant à tâtons l'une de ses tuniques larges qu'il enfila tout en sortant. Son sentiment d'angoisse ne cessait d'augmenter dans sa poitrine...

Un couloir, quelques pas, une porte... Il entra.

Son apprenti était bien là, encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil réparateur, étalé de tout son long dans le lit. Un faible mais doux sourire vient éclairer son visage alors qu'il s'approchait, résistant difficilement à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux roux, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Tout allait bien. Mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était toujours là, qu'il n'en avait pas fini... Il remonta la couverture sur l'enfant puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de ressortir. Respirer. Tenter de se calmer, même si c'était vain. Reprendre sa route, toujours en silence. Rejoindre le salon, la porte d'entrée. Il lui fallait vérifier...

Le vent froid le fit frissonner mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lever la tête pour observer les Temples qui surplombaient le sien, c'est-à-dire tous. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que le Treizième était sombre. Le Grand Pope passait tellement de temps à travailler que c'était la première fois qu'il ne voyait aucune lueur là-bas... Il sonda la Demeure de sa Déesse avant qu'un hochet de panique ne lui échappe. Il ne le sentait pas ! Il recommença, toujours sans résultat. Soit son supérieur était absent, soit il... Il préféra ne pas penser à la deuxième solution. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore... Refreinant à grande peine un tremblement, il chercha une nouvelle fois sa présence, plus lentement, consciencieusement... Mais non, l'autre n'était pas présent. Etait-il allé à Jamir ? Il regarda derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était-là. Avait-il le temps d'aller voir de lui-même ? Il savait bien les remarques auxquelles il aurait droit mais...

- Calme-toi, je suis là, tempéra une voix dans son esprit.

Une concentration de Cosmos à ses côtés. Shion apparu calmement près de lui.

- J'étais à Star Hill Mû.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais rien n'en sortit. Comme s'il savait déjà que cela ne servirait à rien. Ses yeux avaient accrochés ceux du plus vieil Atlante et un dialogue visuel s'engagea. Ses mots qu'il avait du mal à prononcer, ses craintes qui demeuraient si vivaces malgré tout et tout le mal qu'il avait avec ses songes... L'ancien Bélier savait tout, tout ce qu'il était incapable de dire à haute voix, tout ce que l'autre n'osait dire à personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar de ce genre et se mettait ainsi en quête de se rassurer. Ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus. Même s'il n'avait généralement pas le besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour l'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en vie...

Il tendit les bras et récupéra son condisciple contre lui, un contact que le plus jeune ne refusa pas, semblant apprécier même. Il ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque. Mû savait déjà ce qu'il en pensait, comme lui savait ce qui lui faisait peur ainsi. Pas plus qu'il ne dit quelque chose quand son aura s'éleva à nouveau pour rechercher une nouvelle présence dans les Temples. Le dernier chaînon, celui qui lui permettrait enfin de retrouver son calme, de ne plus penser à cela... Il caressa doucement son dos, laissant Shaka envoyer une réponse mentale à son ami, bouclant la boucle. Le Tibétain se détendit enfin contre lui. Tout était fini, ils allaient tous bien...

Le vide. La solitude. La peur de les perdre, de perdre sa famille. Ses sentiments revenaient régulièrement le hanter et s'infiltrer dans ses rêves. L'agneau avait beau savoir que les guerres étaient finies, qu'il ne les perdrait pas si facilement... Quand il se réveillait après un de ses cauchemars, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Kiki, Shion et Shaka. Les personnes qu'il n'avait pas sous les yeux lorsqu'il se levait et à qui il tenait. En plus celui qui partageait désormais son lit. Sa famille. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre à nouveau. D'être une nouvelle fois seul...

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela recommencerait. Encore et encore. Parce qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de cette peur. Parce qu'il les avait déjà perdus et qu'il refusait d'affronter cela une fois encore. Le Pope le savait. L'acceptait même. Le comprenait. Et tant que Mû ne mettait pas sa propre vie en danger pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils ne leur arrivaient rien, il ne pouvait rien y redire...

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il.

Son apprenti n'avait pas eu une enfance facile après tout. Atlante dans une société qui connaissait à peine son peuple, il n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs qu'au Sanctuaire durant sa courte vie. Il avait toujours espéré que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'intégrer à ses camarades d'apprentissages et futurs collègues chevaliers... Ses fugues de plus en plus nombreuses lui avaient appris le contraire. Affublé d'une télépathie précoce, le plus jeune avait attiré sur lui une certaine crainte par le fait qu'il connaissait les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient. Cette peur l'avait renfermé sur lui-même, le poussant à fuir, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par refuser de descendre s'entraîner avec eux.

Il s'était donc atteler à son éducation seul malgré ses responsabilités, sa vieillesse croissante et les pouvoirs psychiques de plus en plus puissants de l'enfant...

Et puis, il y avait eu Camus.

Un apprenti qui ne vivait pas sur le sol grec en permanence et qui était juste revenu pour une courte période. Un apprenti qui n'était pas lié aux autres et qui ne connaissait rien de lui ou de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et un apprenti qui avait accepté sans discuter les différences du Tibétain quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sans descendre plus loin que son Temple, une amitié avait vu le jour. Il était une bouffée d'oxygène pour un garçon que la solitude pesait...

Mais Scorpion et Verseau sont toujours liés. Leurs maîtres se connaissant étroitement, le jeune Milo était arrivé dans la place. Mû s'était à nouveau sentit exclu de voir ainsi son seul ami se tourner vers un autre. Pour lui qui n'avait que Camus, l'intrusion de l'autre était scandaleuse. Milo pouvait devenir ami avec n'importe qui, tout le monde l'adorait "en bas" ! Alors pourquoi venait-il donc lui voler l'attention de la seule personne qui lui accordait de l'attention ? Ne pouvait-il les laisser en paix ? Il avait tenté de s'imposer, ayant désespérément besoin de se faire... Voir ? Comprendre ? Un peu des deux sûrement. L'accusation qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du français quand il avait fini par attaquer l'arachnide d'une attaque mentale avait plus ou moins détruit son petit cœur. Shion avait dû l'emmener à Jamir pour le sortir de la déprime dans laquelle il s'enfonçait et manquait de le tuer à petit feu. Il avait négligé le Sanctuaire. Les signes de la folie de Saga. Et quand ce dernier l'avait attaqué, il n'avait rien pu faire...

Mû était resté totalement livré à lui-même, sa solitude seulement rompu par l'arrivé de Kiki. C'était pourtant d'un ami dont il aurait eu besoin mais il avait laissé tomber l'idée même de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Il s'était tu, même alors qu'il connaissait l'imposture du Gémeaux. Et il n'était revenu qu'au retour d'Athéna, calme et fier Bélier pour tous, cachant derrière un masque de douceur toute la douleur qu'il portait. Camus n'était plus, ceux qui l'avaient connu avaient trop grandit pour se rappeler exactement de lui. Mais il ne s'était pas mêlé aux autres. Il était resté seul, car personne ne lui tendait la main qu'il aurait eue pourtant besoin de saisir...

Seul, oublié, et extrêmement conscient de ce qu'on avait dit de lui pendant son absence. Et la douleur et la solitude aurait continué, jusqu'à le tuer enfin, si quelqu'un n'avait pas fait le premier pas. Si Shaka n'avait pas de lui-même pris contact avec lui. Deux êtres calmes et isolés, repoussés, qui avaient trouvés en l'autre quelqu'un pour se soutenir et s'épauler. Quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre. Qui avait ressenti le besoin de l'autre, sans en parler, et qui l'avait aidé. Parce qu'il était juste là. Et devoir le laisser mourir, ne pas intervenir alors que les Renégats s'en prenaient à lui, avait certainement été la plus dure épreuve de sa courte vie. Pourtant, même après, même à leur retour, alors qu'il se rendait compte que même le Verseau avait oublié leur moment d'enfance au profit de sa longue et solide amitié avec Milo, malgré la douleur qu'il en avait eu, Shaka avait été là, pour lui. Il lui avait rendu sa confiance, assez pour qu'il se mêle à nouveau à ses condisciples. Assez pour se faire connaître, même un peu. Assez pour trouver l'amour...

Mais avec une telle enfance, un tel passé à traîner, fallait-il s'étonner qu'il soit cruellement dépendant de ceux qu'il aimait ? Non, il comprenait parfaitement ses craintes de "retour en arrière". Son envie de ne pas retrouver cette solitude qu'il avait enfin quittée. Sa peur de perdre ceux qui était là pour lui. Le fait de tout faire pour eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Oui, Mû faisait tout pour ceux qui avaient une place dans son cœur. Alors même si cela impliquait de le rassurer de son Cosmos ou de sa présence au lieu de dormir, il l'acceptait sans contrainte. Comme Shaka le faisait en venant chaque jour le voir. Comme Kiki, d'une certaine manière, quand il se laissait câliner ou qu'il réclamait un peu d'affection.

Comme Aioros, qui ne cesserait jamais de se lever pour le rejoindre chaque nuit qu'il cauchemardait.

Mû quitta doucement les bras de son père adoptif pour retrouver ceux de son amant qui se tenait désormais près d'eux. Sa crise était finie. Le sommeil revenait lentement prendre ses droits. Il restait quelques heures avant l'aube. Peut-être pourrait-il dormir encore un peu ce soir...

Et dans les limbes de son inconscience, la présence rassurante de sa famille lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir de bien meilleur songes...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
